Gobyladdin
Gobyladdin is the twenty third spoof to be made by Jaén Producción. Cast Main Cast *Aladdin - Goby (Bubble Guppies) *Princess Jasmine - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Genie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Donald Duck (Disney) *Abu - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Magic Carpet - Pedro (Saludos Amigos) *Sultan - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Razoul's Henchmen - Weasels (Disney) *Peddler - Apu (The Simpsons) *Gazeem the Thief - Varían (Tangled: The Series) *Prince Achmed - Barry (Pokemon) *Omar the Melon Seller - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Creepy Old Jafar - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Snake Jafar - T-Rex (Fantasia) *Genie Jafar - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) Other Cast *Razoul's Guards - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast) *Women at the Window - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), and Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mulan, Pocahontas, and Megara (Hercules) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Necklace Man and Woman - Phoebus and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Two Hungry Children - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny (The Rescuers) *Pot Seller - The King (Cinderella *Nut Seller - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fish Seller - Ling (Mulan) *Fire Eater - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Boy wanting an apple - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Dragon Genie - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), and Cinderella (Cinderella) *Sheep Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Camel Abu - Sven (Frozen) *Horse Abu - Major (Cinderella) *Duck Abu - Darkwing Duck *Ostrich Abu - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Turtle Abu - Shelbow (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Little Boy Genie - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fat Man Genie - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *75 Golden Camels - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Gru (Despicable Me) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Oliver & Company) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lucy (Despicable Me) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Genie - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Little John (Robin Hood) *Super-Spy Genie - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Teacher Genie - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Bee Genie - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Submarine Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *One of Flamingos - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Gigantic Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Pegasus (Hercules) *Toy Abu - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Cheerleader Genie - Bo Peep, Jessie, and Barbie (Toy Story series) Gallery Main Cast Goby as Henry the green tender engine.jpg|Goby as Aladdin Izzy in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Izzy as Princess Jasmine Nick Wilde as Foxy.png|Nick Wilde as Genie Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Jafar Timothy2 (1).png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Iago Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Abu Spike and Rarity.png|Spike and Rarity as Magic Carpet Peter Pan (Disney).png|Peter Pan as Sultan Pegasus-0.png|Pegasus as Rajah Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Gastonmuscles.png|Gaston as Razoul 4352595-lumiere-1900x1200.jpg|Lumiere as Peddler Wiggins in Pocahontas.jpg|Wiggins as Gazeem the Thief Wart-the-sword-in-the-stone-83.7.jpg|Wart as Prince Achmed Quasimodopic.png|Quasimodo as Omar the Melon Seller Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Farouk the Apple Seller Triton.png|King Triton as Creepy Old Jafar Buck Crash.PNG|Buck as Elephant Abu Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as Snake Jafar Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Genie Jafar Other Cast Gaston-LeFou-and-the-Mob-beauty-and-the-beast-2017-40018379-500-208.png|Villagers as Razoul's Guards Alice.jpg|Alice as Women at the Window Ariel-1.png|Ariel, Melody2.png|Melody, Princess Mindy.png|and Mindy as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Mulan2 149.png|Mulan, Pocahontas.gif|Pocahontas, Megara transparent.png|and Megara as Three Balcony Harem Girls Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Phoebus 108.png|Phoebus and Esmeralda as Necklace Man and Woman Madame Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Fat Ugly Lady Cody and Penny love together.png|Cody and Penny as Two Hungry Children Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|The King as Pot Seller Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Nut Seller Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Necklace Seller Ling in Mulan Animated Storybook.jpg|Ling as Fish Seller Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg|Human Kuzco as Fire Eater Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Boy wanting an apple Trampdisney.png|Tramp as 'Laddie' Dog Genie Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7616.jpg|Rabbit Merlin as Rabbit Genie Arlo.png|Arlo as Dragon Genie Snow white Update.png|Snow White, Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle, A Cinderella Disney 1950 DVD Review 737.jpg|and Cinderella as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Djali HOND.jpg|Djali as Sheep Genie SVEN2.png|Sven as Camel Abu Major.jpg|Major as Horse Abu Darkwing Duck keyart.png|Darkwing Duck as Duck Abu Scuttle in The Little Mermaid TV Series.jpg|Scuttle as Ostrich Abu Shelbow.jpg|Shelbow as Turtle Abu Luigi cars.png|Luigi as Car Abu Grimsby in The Little Mermaid (TV Series).jpg|Grimsby as Old Man Genie Tipo.jpg|Tipo as Little Boy Genie Beauty-and-the-beast-maurice.jpg|Maurice as Fat Man Genie The Golden Camels.jpg|75 Golden Camels as Himself Gru in the bank of evil.jpg|Gru as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry ls279a.jpg|Birds as 53 Purple Peacocks No20170903_000234.jpg|Lucy as Genie as TV Parade Host June Exotic-Type Mammals.jpg|Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves Fried Timon11.png|Timon as Leopard Genie Llama Kuzco.png|Llama Kuzco as Goat Genie Maid marian tg tf request by braverunner-d90ogw7.jpg|Maid Marian as Harem Genie 2-elephants-fmafafe.png|60 Elephants as Themselves Simpsons Llamas.png|Llamas as Themselves 72921a03754e39cc9eed11a6121090b7--brass-band-vienna.jpg|Brass Bands as Themselves Fakirs in india.jpg|40 Fakirs as Themselves No-80122770-chief-cooks-and-bakers-at-work-set-professional-kitchen-staff-illustrations.jpg|Cooks and Bakers as Themselves Birds-donalds-camera.jpeg|Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves Little John.gif|Little John as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Dodger by vanillecream-d4x5yqp.png|Dodger as Super-Spy Genie Squidward Grumpy.png|Squidward Tentacles as Teacher Genie 220px-Sebastian The Little Mermaid.png|Sebastian as Table Lamp Genie Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Bee Genie Po in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Po as Submarine Genie Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Chuck as One of Flamingos Honest John in Pinocchio.jpg|Honest John as Gigantic Genie No68d4e49917e47692bf88ae3f8b3d049b.jpg|Baby Pegasus as Rajah as Cub Flounder the Fish.jpg|Flounder as Toy Abu Bo Peep.jpg|Bo Peep, Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie, Barbie.jpg|and Barbie as Cheerleader Genie (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs